


Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron loves his drunken husband, Drunk Robert being silly and adorable and Aaron has the patience of a saint, Love, M/M, looking after each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: Aaron takes care of his equally annoying and adorable drunk husband after he lands a deal.





	Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one to add to the collection of cute, happy fics featuring drunken Robert. 
> 
> Hope this cheers people up, and on a side note, while somethings today have upset the fandom, the way people have come together to make nice things has been really lovely! xxx

On an average day, the Mill was approximately thirty seconds from the Woolpack, making it a feat of geographical genius in Aaron’s mind. It meant at any given time, his sanctuary from Gerry’s endless waffling was less than a minute away, and then when his mum and Paddy were sickeningly loved up, he could escape and cover the hundred yards to his home where – and he’d deny it all if asked – he’d track down his fit husband for a snog and a sickening cuddle of their own. 

Tonight though, said fit husband was determined to test him, and they were entering minute fifteen of their trip home, the Mill painfully close in sight and yet so far away. Robert had landed a massive deal for Home James earlier after being away at a conference in Manchester all day, and he was determined to celebrate in style, which in his mind meant a couple of pints followed by a bottle of champagne and then some ill-advised, improvised cocktails with Vanessa and Tracy.

And now Aaron had to deal with the fall out. 

‘’Have you seen these flowers Aaron?’’ Robert gasped in wonder as he carefully stroked the petals of some tulips outside the salon. ‘’Look at the colours.’’

‘’Yea Robert, they’re lovely.’’

‘’We need more flowers.’’ Robert decided. ''Who decided our home should be so dark?''

''You did.''

''I'm an idiot.''

''No arguments from me mate.''

''But yes to flowers?"'

‘’I’ll get some from David tomorrow, but only if you come home now.’’ Aaron tried to bribe him, but to no avail.

‘’David?’’ Robert’s mouth opened and closed quickly, and before Aaron knew it, his husband had taken off in the direction of the shop and was peering in through the window.

‘’Robert, what are you doing?’’

‘’I want some chocolate,’’ Robert said. ‘’Why isn’t the shop open?’’ He whined as he pulled dramatically on the handle, threatening to take it off its hinges.

‘’Because it’s the middle of the night, and he’s asleep like you should be.’’

‘’Whoops.’’ Robert said in a dramatic whisper. ‘’Sorry David.’’

Aaron resisted the urge to strangle his husband, instead pulling firmly but gently on his arm to lead him away from the shop.

‘’But…but chocolate.’’ Robert pleaded.

‘’We have some at home.’’

‘’We do?’’

‘’Vic made brownies and brought them over earlier when she picked Seb up.’’

‘’Vic? She’s my little sister.’’ Robert said proudly as he wrapped his arm around Aaron, leaning on them as they finally reached the top of the Mill drive, but then he stopped suddenly. ‘’Aaron,’’ he said in surprise. ‘’You’re gonna have a little sister soon.’’

‘’But I won’t get to meet her if I’m locked up for killing my drunken mess of a husband, and you don’t want that do you?’’

Robert shook his head slowly as he contemplated Aaron’s words.

‘’Good, then come inside then.’’

Somehow, in something akin to a miracle, Aaron managed to get Robert in the door and up the stairs into their room without waking anybody. 

‘’C’mon drunkey, let’s get these clothes off.’’

‘’That’s what I’m talking about.’’ Robert replied, trying for a wink but instead closing his eyes for so long that Aaron thought he had fallen asleep standing up, but then his eyes opened once more, and he smiled his massive dopey grin again.

‘’You’re such a muppet. Sit down.’’ And for once Robert did as he was told, dropping onto the bed with a plop. 

‘’Your muppet though.’’ Robert grinned as Aaron pulled his shoes off. ‘’You know what I’m gonna do?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I’m gonna make long, sensual love to you.’’ Robert purred as he ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair.

‘’I highly doubt that.’’ Aaron laughed.

‘’I will.’’ Robert pouted as he fiddled with his buttons, and Aaron knew that look of determination when Robert wanted to prove his husband wrong.

‘’Mate, I’ll have sex with you right now if you can spell sensual.’’

Robert puffed up his chest, his tongue poking out in concentration as his brow furrowed.

‘’S.E.N…’’ Robert trailed off, a look of worry on his face, and then smiled. ‘’S.H.O.E…A.L.L. Sensualllll.’’ He drawled, with a dopey grin on his face.

‘’And I thought I was a shit speller.’’ Aaron laughed and Robert pouted, but his sulk soon turned into a yawn and then a smile. 

‘’I love you.’’He said sleepily.

‘’I love you too, sometimes.’’ Aaron laughed. He debated getting Robert into the en suite to brush his teeth, but then pictured the carnage if he unleashed water and toothpaste on his mess of a husband, and decided one night of stale beer breath was worth it for the greater good. ‘’C’mon, get in.’’ Aaron instructed, guiding Robert under the covers as he flopped into the bed, a smile on his face as his head hit the pillow.

Aaron quickly followed suit, stripping and getting into bed on his side, and Robert shuffled closer and stroked Aaron’s cheek. 

‘’You’ve such a nice face.’’ He murmured.

‘’You’re not so bad yourself.’’

‘’So beautiful. But even more beautiful inside.’’ Robert whispered as he snuggled into Aaron’s chest, and Aaron felt his cheeks grow hot at his husband’s ability to say the most heart-stopping things even when he could barely remember his own name. ‘’I want this forever.’’

‘’Well I suppose I’ll keep ya.’’ Aaron whispered as he pressed a kiss to Robert’s forehead.

‘’Sorry I’m a bit drunk.’’ Robert said, eyes wide with sorrow as he looked at Aaron contritely.

‘’It’s okay, and you’re my drunk, so I’ll let you off.’’

‘’All yours.’’ Robert agreed, and Aaron could feel him drifting off beside him.

‘’All mine.’’ Aaron smiled contently and he soon fell asleep too.


End file.
